


Heaven

by sydster999



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Omegle, RP, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydster999/pseuds/sydster999





	Heaven

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like johnlock.  
Stranger: Going out tonight. Don't wait up. SH  
You: I.. Alright, then. Need any help? Do we have a case? JW  
Stranger: No, not a case. I'll be fine. SH  
You: Have fun, I guess. I'll be home if you need me. JW  
Stranger: Alright. I'll text you if I need you. SH  
You: Might go to a pub, actually, if you're going out. You'll be out late, yeah? JW  
Stranger: Maybe. SH  
You: Well, I'll be at a bar on Villiers Street if you need me. Will you be in the area, do you think? JW  
((sorry im a total nerd and i fact-checked that there is in fact a gay bar on villiers street for accuracy i regret my life choices))  
Stranger: I will be, actually. SH  
You: Alright, then. Have a good time, I suppose. JW  
Stranger: You'll be in Heaven, then? SH  
You: I... will, yeah. Of course, you knew that. JW  
Stranger: Ah. SH  
You: ((you're fast! ok but did you map how long it would take john to get there from 221b because thats the level of nerd i am at))  
You: Problem? JW  
Stranger: Well. I was planning to go there. SH  
Stranger: (( ah, idk))  
Stranger: (( it says 5 hours lol ))  
Stranger: (( 30 minutes if they take a cab, though))  
You: I.. Huh. Alright, then. Maybe I'll stay in for the night, let you be. JW  
((17 min by cab, 25 by bus, 15 to 28 min by subway. 5 hours if they walk))  
Stranger: No, no, it's fine. SH  
Stranger: I can go somewhere else. SH  
Stranger: Or we could go together. SH  
You: Trust me, you do not want to do that. JW  
Stranger: Why not? SH  
You: Because I will get drunk and make you dance with me and you will hate it. JW  
Stranger: Who's to say I'd hate it? SH  
You: It's not your kind of dancing. JW  
Stranger: Clubs generally have the same style of dancing, John. I'm aware. SH  
You: If you're sure. When are we leaving? And tell me you didn't use my red henley in an experiment. JW  
Stranger: No, I haven't. SH  
Pre-drinking? SH  
You: If you like. I think we have some tequila somewhere. JW  
Ooh. Wear the jeans Molly got you for your birthday. JW  
Stranger: I was going to. SH  
You: Good. JW  
You: I mean. Um. They, um. Yeah. JW  
Stranger: They what? SH  
You: They look good. That's all. JW  
Stranger: Alright. SH  
You: Have you seen my eyeliner? JW  
Stranger: I borrowed it. SH  
You: Alright. I'll be downstairs in a minute, and I'll need it. JW  
(para?))  
Stranger: ((yeah. could you start?))  
You: John made his way down the stairs in a pair of jeans he bought before Afghanistan and which now hugged him sinfully, a red henley, and a pair of black combat boots he  
You: he'd had for years. "Sherlock?" he asked, sitting in his chair.  
Stranger: Sherlock was pouring two shots when John had come down. He had worn the jeans, tight and black, and had a tight t-shirt pulled on.  
Stranger: *tight purple tee shirt pulled on. "I'm here," he answered from the kitchen  
You: John hummed, holding up his hand for a shot and throwing it back. "Eyeliner?" he asked easily.  
Stranger: Sherlock picked up the eyeliner from the counter and tossed it towards John. He took his shot and scrunched his face at the taste.  
You: John stood, making his way into the bathroom to apply the eyeliner expertly before setting it next to the sink, going back to the living room to grab his keys and wallet.  
Stranger: "Ready?" he hummed, pushing his mobile into one of his tight pockets.  
You: John nodded. "Let's go, then."  
Stranger: Sherlock moved to the door and opened it or John to step out before him, then followed behind him. He hailed a cab and slid in.  
You: John slid into the cab next to Sherlock, blinking as the light in the cab shut off. Their thighs bumped together clumsily.  
You: John slid into the cab next to Sherlock, blinking as the light in the cab shut off. Their thighs bumped together clumsily.  
Stranger: Sherlock watched as their thighs bumped together as the cab sped away. "It's been a while since I've been to a club."  
You: John huffed a laugh. "Yeah, me too. I don't think I've been to Pride since 1999, either. Good god, I feel old."  
Stranger: Sherlock chuckled, "Yes, well. I've not really done much of /anything/ for.. ten years, I think."  
You: John raised an eyebrow. "You had an excuse. Married to your work, as I recall."  
Stranger: "Well, yes, but that was different," he rolled his eyes, "And that really isn't.. you know. It's just something I tell people. I'm not sure I believe it, myself. It's.. complicated."  
You: John shrugged. "It's okay."  
Stranger: Sherlock nodded and was silent for a moment, eyes on the city as it passed by.  
You: "Nobody could deserve you, anyway," John said quietly.  
Stranger: Sherlock looked over to him, "You really think that?"  
You: John bit his lip and raised a level brow. "You're the genius, you tell me."  
You: ((i really gtg im so sorry its like 4 am here pls dont hate me do you wanna swap tumblr or email?))  
Stranger: (( i don't usually continue rp's elsewhere, i'm sorry!))  
Stranger: ((this has been amazing, though))  
You: ((its been so good and ily  
You: do you mind if i post this to ao3?__  
You: ((i can credit you if you want or leave you anon if you dont but i wont publish without permission))  
Stranger: (( feel free! i'm on ao3, actually))  
Stranger: (( i'd love to becredited. i'm beneduck_cucumberpatch  
i haven't written anything in a long while tho tbh))  
You: im sydster999 and everything i write alone is terrible so))  
Stranger: i think i have that problem too honestly. i feel like it's way better w someone else))  
You: ((if you wanted to collab again at some point just hmu))  
You have disconnected.


End file.
